Thunder in my faint heart
by LadyJessYU
Summary: Every motion, every look, every touch reminds you of the times you shared. You remember the laughs and adventures. You remember the mistakes and the betrayals more. You are in each other's lives again and everything tells you to run. And again, you do anything but. Summary sucks, but Mad Queen
1. Chapter 1

"I hated myself for going, why couldn't I be the kind of person who stays?"  
― Jonathan Safran Foer, _Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_

* * *

Emma and Regina were sitting on the setee, Emma fidgeting nervously and Regina unmoving, her hands in her lap. Henry had called them to talk about something. He was very cryptic about it. He was sitting on the chair silently for five minutes, looking down and kicking the foot of the table.

"So, what is this all about, kid?" Emma asked anxiously.

"I asked agirloutandherdad'scomingalong." he mumbled.

"Speak up Henry." Regina said sternly.

"I asked a girl out. On a date." his face reddened.

His mothers' eyes widened comically. Regina held her breath and Emma tried to make a coherent sentence. "I…we… Ok?"

"So, I can go? This Friday?"

They hummed in response.

"Who is this girl?" Regina managed to utter. She thought she would handle her little prince's first date better.

"But her dad said we could go out only if he supervises."

"Come on! You're 13. It's not like you…"

"It is quite a reasonable request, actually." Regina interrupted, "I agree with… Who am I agreeing with?"

"And it's weird if only he goes. So…can one of you come too?" he asked with a forcedsmile.

"Sure thing, kid." Emma exclaimed, poorly covering the fact she was freaking out. "But you didn't tell us who the girl is."

Henry scratched the back of his neck. "It's…"

"It's Grace, isn't it?" of course it was her. She saw the way he looked at her and they were spending much time together recently.

"Jefferson's daughter?!" Regina shouted.

"Yeah. The crazy guy's kid."

"Mad."

"What?"

"It's mad. He is known as the mad hatter, not crazy. Surely you knew that?"

"Oh. Well no problem then." she retorted, "Since you know him so well, you go on a date with them."

"You are delusional if you think I will sit in a same room with him… We have a complicated history."

Emma laughed sardonically. "You have _a complicated history_ with everybody. And if I go I'll just have to punch him in the face for kidnapping my mother and drugging me… Plus I have a date."

"I might have had a date also if someone learned to leave things be." Regina mumbled. It's been almost a year since that night. It took a while but she accepted Robin's choice (if something like that could be called a choice) and she was over him…most of the time. And while she might have forgiven Emma, she did not forget.

"I'm sorry." Emma said sincerely, she always did when reminded of that.

Regina sighed. This time, she honestly didn't want Emma to feel bad. "David can go then. He could use some time with someone who doesn't wear make-up."

Emma chuckled. "True. Unfortunately he's working a double shift on Friday. "

"Fine. But you owe me, Miss Swan." she pointed a finger at her, "Big time."

They finally turned to Henry. He had a sad expression on his face. His mothers' argued again and it was his fault.

"Henry, honey. It's ok. We're not fighting." Regina assured him, "Grace is a lovely girl and you should go and let her know we're going out tomorrow."

Satisfied grin appeared on his face and he ran upstairs. Regina was already lost in her thoughts, mentally preparing for what was to come, to notice Emma's expression mirroring Henry's.

* * *

The D day has arrived. 'D' as in date for Henry and disaster for Regina. She had changed her clothes many times already. First, it was the navy blue dress, then the red one with the lace, but then she realized that was too much for the occasion. It was not as if it was she going on a date. She chuckled. A date with Jefferson?! That would be absurd. He was physically appealing, there was no denying that. Still, whenever he would look at her, it would be with disdain. Or he would pout like a child, like that would be enough for her to…what? Forgive his betrayal? Ask forgiveness for her own? She took out her pantsuits. She considered couple of them. But they looked like she was trying too hard to show that she wasn't. He would probably be pleased to see she gave it much thought. That pompous man would certainly think he had some effect on her. She checked the time. If she spent another minute dwelling on that nonsense, they would be late. So, she picked up a simple black skirt and a red shirt.

Regina parked the car in front of Jefferson's mansion, the one she had given him all those years ago. They walked up the stairs. He really should take better care of it, at least repaint it.

"I don't understand why we had to drive all the way up here. You could have just met somewhere." Regina complained.

"Because mom," Henry said matter-of-factly, "you raised me to be a gentleman."

"That I did." she smiled and brushed hair from his forehead.

Henry pressed the doorbell and they soon heard footsteps. Jefferson opened the door.

"Hello Henry. Grace will be down in a minute." he smiled and then focused his gaze on the woman behind Henry.

His whole body stiffened and his eyes widened with surprise. The smirk appeared on her face. If she had to endure his presence she would enjoy every little victory she could.

"What are you…" the rest died on his lips when his daughter ran downstairs to greet the Mills'.

"Henry! Miss Mills." she smiled and shook her hand.

"You look lovely, Grace."

"Yeah." Henry commented.

Regina gently squeezed his shoulders and whispered. "Surely you can be more eloquent than that."

"You look beautiful." he murmured, embarrassed by his mother's remark.

"There. Shall we?" she said and looked at Jefferson who was now eyeing her suspiciously.

Regina spun around and motioned for them to fallow.

* * *

The plan for the evening was simple - dinner and a movie. Neither Jefferson nor Regina liked the idea but they decided not to meddle. At the moment, Henry and Grace were sitting in their booth at the diner, talking animatedly. Jefferson and Regina were seated at the counter, not talking. A racket was heard from the outside and they snapped their heads towards it. It was Robin Hood with his Marry Men. Regina's whole body went rigid and she averted her gaze to her plate. Jefferson snorted.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this." she turned and looked daggers at him.

He pursed his bottom lip and shook his head. "Not as much as I thought I would." he really thought he would. But then, he just didn't. He convinced himself it was because he was not the person who found joy in other people's misery. It wasn't that hard since it was her misery in question. He would see her sometimes looking at her son when he still didn't remember her. He knew that look, having seen it in the mirror far too many times. Longing, longing for recognition, a soft smile, a loving hug. She deserved every single pang in the stomach she got when her reason for existence looked, but didn't see her.

As far as Robin Hood was concerned, he didn't get it. They were smiling and holding hands and exchanging kisses. Acting like teenagers. It was bizarre. The Regina he knew, and he did know her, wouldn't open up and trust so easily. Especially not when it came to some forest boy.

"How disappointing." she commented.

"Don't misunderstand me. Lost love and lost son all in couple of months. It a dream come true." he pushed. Now it was her turn to push back. But she didn't.

"We should go," he sensed gravel in her voice, "the movie will start soon."

* * *

"Henry, could you walk Grace to the door? I need to discuss something with your mother."

Henry and Grace stopped their chatter and happily jumped out of the car.

When they were out of the sight, Regina turned to him. "Well?"

"Well what?" a smile was lingering on his face, knowing Regina would be exasperated by it.

"You wanted to talk."

"I didn't." he said flatly. She didn't understand so he decided to clarify, having no energy to argue, "This is the end of the date. And at the end of a date, a boy walks a girl to the door… privately. Your additional memories must have provided you with that fact."

She rolled her eyes. "You're very relaxed about this. Why?"

"Why?!" he wasn't surprised she was questioning his motives. "Because they are still kids, it's harmless. And Henry is a nice boy. After your curse was broken" he smiled at the memory, "he helped me reconnect with my Grace."

"Well, he is honorable and kind."

"Oh, I am sure it was you who instilled that upon him." his words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop being so self-righteous Jefferson." she bit back, "We both know what your policy for standing by someone who needs you is."

Her comment put a stop to the argument before it could heat up. This night was after all over. In a minute he would step out of the car and go back to his quiet life.

_What he saw come out of that tent was hardly human. It was a shell of a young, hopeful woman who stood next to him merely 10 minutes ago. The young woman, waiting for a miracle that he helped never happen. She crumbled onto her knees. The Sun was rising behind her. From where he was standing she looked like a shadow. How poetic, one might say. He approached her._

"_Your Majesty, we must return. Someone might notice you're not in your chambers."_

_She didn't respond. Crouching in front of her, he held her chin up to make an eye contact. Her eyes, which once had spark in them, were now a mirror of despair. She didn't let out a sound, she couldn't._

"_Come on. I'll take you back." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her stand up. If he loosened his hold, he was certain, she would fall back. "I'll be right back, Doctor. Wait for me here." he waved to his accomplice._

_To sneak her back in the castle was easy. He was, after all, a thief. A thief, a trickster, a portal jumper, an adventurer. He even broke a couple of hearts here and there. But this, this was the only job he was ashamed of. He picked her up. She was so light, like a part of her disappeared with her betrothed. He stepped through the window and made his way to her bed. The tears stopped a while back, she now just stared blankly ahead. He placed her on the bed and removed her boots and gloves. She lay there stiff, breathing heavily. He figured the vest was too constricting._

"_You should take this off." he helped her sit up._

_She lowered her gaze. Her hands went for the belt buckle._

_He watched her try to get rid of it but had no strength for it. Her fingers didn't obey. He placed his hand on hers'. They were ice-cold. "I'll help."_

_He unbuckled the belt slowly. He looked up at her. She was looking at him too. What he saw in her eyes made his heart sink. It was trust. Undeserved trust. He flicked his eyes back to the task at hand. As he was untying the laces, it revealed more and more. Her white shirt was almost see-through. His pulse quickened, his breath hitched. He shouldn't be thinking about that, he needed to leave. Jumping up, he tossed the vest on the nearby chair. "I should go."_

_He could almost feel the cool breeze from outside, when he heard her broken voice. "Don't leave."_

_His hands were already on the window frame. One jump and he was gone. He clenched his jaw until it hurt. Everything was telling him to run, yet he couldn't. He came back. He covered her with a blanket and lay next to her._

"_I'm not going anywhere." he said softly as he wrapped her into his arms. An hour passed before she fell asleep. He slowly shifted away from her and sat at the edge of the bed. She remained motionless. He must go. This was not part of the plan. The Doctor was waiting. He had to take him to Rumpelstiltskin. Both had to collect the reward for a job well done. Because this was just another job. He turned to look at her one last time. Even in that state she was beautiful. Allowing himself one last indiscretion he leaned and kissed her cheek._

_While running back he licked his lower lip. It tasted of her salty tears. At that moment he promised himself not to have any contact with her ever again. He managed to keep it for less than six months._

"Yes, we do." he indulged her.

"Leave." she ordered in a gruff voice.

"Gladly." Jefferson pushed the door open and left, anger welling in his chest.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Does anybody read Mad Queen fics? Hope you do.  
Oh, I don't own anything.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really glad you like the story. Special thanks to the people who followed and reviewed. And I am definitively watching Captain America 2 tomorrow. Maybe I'll get some darker vibes from Sebastian Stan, 'cause every scene I write ends with them kissing.**

* * *

He walked around, among the teenagers for what seemed like eternity. He checked his watch, it passed only 40 minutes. But ambling was a less painful option than talking to Grace's chatty art teacher. Laura might be a good teacher and an artist but it would be more fun to watch paint on her alleged masterpieces dry. However, he was here for his daughter, he had promised to take more interest in her school life. He rolled his eyes when he heard yet another One Direction song. Yes, he knew them all, every parent with a teenage girl did.

"_And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night…"_

Jefferson groaned audibly. Couple of minutes ago, he had confiscated a flask from one of the older boys. Oh, how he wanted to taste the liquor inside it. He would have probably given in to the temptation had he not seen her. The Queen, the mayor. Last time he saw her was three days ago, she was dropping off Henry at school. Last time she crossed his mind was three hours ago, for no apparent reason. He took couple of steps forward so he could have a better view. He watched her talk to the old principal Stevens. He'd mastered watching a long time ago. After all, it was all he did for 28 years.

He scanned her every move, watched her smile and nod vigorously. One might think she was enjoying the conversation. One who didn't know her well. She was tapping the glass with her fingernails, her jaw tightening. Regina was trapped, forced to play nice. It amused him greatly. He smirked and leaned against the wall. He wondered how long it would take her to snap. She moved a strand of hair from her eyes. Her hair was longer now, reaching her shoulders. She was gorgeous. He hated that he noticed it.

He heard the DJ announce. "Now a golden oldie for our chaperones..."

Before the first beat of the song could be heard, he saw Laura heading in his direction. He had to be polite, for Grace. But desperate minds think of the worst ideas. Slightly panicking, he rushed to where Regina was standing.

Regina felt magic tingling I n her fingers. She had already agreed to give additional funds to the school (that was the real reason she was invited to chaperone the dance), yet Stevens insisted on talking. He was rambling about a new gym or a lab or something. She wasn't listening; she was too busy imagining a fireball heading for his toupee. If he honestly thought he could fool anyone with that dead rat on his head... She was just about to try one last excuse before resorting to the more efficient methods, when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Pardon me, but may I borrow our mayor for this dance." Jefferson said sweetly to the principal.

Before the old bore could answer, they were on the dance floor.

"What are you doing here, Jefferson?" she asked, not trying to mask the irritation.

"Saving that poor man from your nasty temper." he looked at her knowingly, "You were just about to snap, weren't you?"

She pursed her lips. "I don't dance."

"Then just sway to the music." he said wryly, "And you do dance. If I recall correctly we did dance once."

"…_Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all its sad goodbyes…"_

"Yes." she mused, memory seeping into her mind.

_Her active participation in the festivities was over. She had danced with the king and his most loyal, generals and allies. She was back in her solitary corner, watching the young, carefree people dance and flirt. Her mask was itchy and heavy; she wanted to take it off. It's not like nobody knew who she was. People knew, they simply didn't care. She was just a second-rate copy of the late queen. More often than not she felt invisible, like a ghost. She did entertain the idea that she indeed was a ghost. That desperation had finally driven her over the edge and she was dead. That this was her punishment, her hell. But no, this was reality. And there was nothing more cruel than reality._

"_Care to dance, my lady?" a voice snapped her from her thoughts. She closed her eyes briefly. Another torturous dance. And here she thought she was done with it._

"_Of course." she put on her best smile and turned to the gentleman. His appearance caught her off guard. This was definitively not one of her husband's lackeys she was obliged to dance with. This man was not old enough to be her father. This young, handsome man was dressed in expensive, yet simple clothes. Very close-fitting clothes. The point of these gatherings was to show off, to stand out. And, strangely enough, his modest black suit achieved that better than any jewelry, trinket or colorful accessory could. Her eyes roamed over his strong shoulders, maroon, lace scarf, full lips and settled on the blue eyes which seemed to glow under the black mask._

"_Je… Jefferson?" she asked cautiously, tilting her head._

"_One and only." he grinned and pulled her on to the dance floor._

"_How did you get in?" she asked as she put her hand in his. By invitation certainly not, she knew that much._

"_I have my ways, your majesty." mischief filled his voice._

_Lost for words, she looked up at him. His gaze was fixed on something over her shoulder, head held high. She too decided it was best not to look at him. The queen dancing with some stranger was suspicious enough. He was a surprisingly good dancer. He held her hand up and twirled her around. Then, his grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer. Their bodies were nearly touching. Commoners danced in such manner, her mother had told her more than once. Maybe that was the reason she was enjoying it more than she should. The heat radiating from his body was almost too much to handle. Her cheeks reddened. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. She didn't notice him direct her back to her spot._

"_Be ready i two days." he whispered, as his lips brushed against her cheekbone._

_When she opened her eyes she was alone and saw everybody avert their curious gazes. The surge of guilt overwhelmed her. Despite everything, this was the first time she felt like she had betrayed Daniel. But in two days everything would be right again. In two days, her Daniel would come back to her._

"And if I recall, you left in the middle of it." she added, hoping she sounded as indifferent as intended.

"Well, a night in the dungeons is not…" he smirked dryly, "my cup of tea."

"I don't fallow." Regina looked up at him. This time his eyes were locked on hers'.

"I danced with you without the king's permission. I was surprised the guards didn't react right away."

Her lips parted slightly in realization. She didn't know that. She was silent, replaying many moments of loneliness in her mind. Her husband was a much more cunning player than she gave him credit for. "I thought…"

"That no man wanted to dance with the young queen?" Jefferson wanted to mock, she deserved it. But the look on her face resembled so much the innocent woman she once was. He pulled her a bit closer and added in a low voice, "For that minute or two every man in the castle envied me."

She smiled weakly. The music was faint in the background, they stopped moving.

"…_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever…"_

Her hands were now resting on his chest and she could feel as his heart rate quicken. For the first time ever, she couldn't decipher his expression. His half opened eyes carried in them the mixture of melancholy, bitterness and something…else. Whatever it was it left her throat dry and her palms sweaty. It was the familiar sensation she didn't want to feel ever again.

She couldn't tell what he wanted, because he himself didn't know. For the first time ever, she shied away from his touch. She pushed him slightly. It was a clear sign for him to remove his hands from her hips. She left with no explanation. And he didn't need one. He shoved his clenched fists in his pockets. He was pathetic. After everything, she got under his skin again. Hopefully, this time, he would know better than to let the poison take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. It's a bit darker, I guess. I have a small problem with the Storybrooke part so I might not update soon. Hope you stick with me. And thanks for reading.**

* * *

The school dance was over quite early. The otherwise tiresome night was salvaged only by the fact that he got to dance with Grace. After dropping her off to her other parents' house (he still hated having to share _his_ daughter with anyone), he returned to his big, empty house alone. As he tossed the coat on to a chair, he heard a faint thud. He checked the pockets and found that the flask was still there. He opened it to check what was inside. By the horrible smell of it, it seemed it was cheap vodka. Too worn-out to walk, he fell in the chair and took a sip. It tasted worse than it smelled. However, he didn't care much about that. He deserved to unwind. The alcohol created a burning sensation in his stomach. It was almost enough to mask that feeling he felt ever since he danced with Regina. A few more long sips and the liquor were gone.

Being too early for him to go to bed, he went to the kitchen, rummaged through the liquor cabinet, hoping to find something of better quality to wash down the taste of vodka. He was already feeling light-headed, but it didn't matter. He poured himself a double scotch and went back to the dark living room. He sipped the drink slowly, savoring the taste, enjoying the aroma. Then, he placed the glass next to the phone. He picked it up and seriously contemplated calling her. His fingers were sliding over the keypad. Playing, weighing pros and cons. They never actually finished their conversation, if exchanging a couple of sentences could be considered a proper conversation. He had thought that they didn't need to say anything else, but now he wasn't so sure. Then again, they usually communicated better by other means – a gesture, a touch, a look, a smile, a frown... He desperately needed to see her again tonight. He craved to run fingers through her now long, free hair. Maybe he shouldn't call her, maybe he should just go to her. He saw Emma pick up Henry. Regina was home alone. He vividly remembered he had been there once before, but with a different agenda.

_He found her place easily, his cursed persona knowing the town so well. Unlike her castle, the mayoral mansion was so different. Also enormous, but much simpler and so…white. He snorted. She really did put a lot of thought into this._

_He ran to the door and started pounding like a maniac (though he might have already became one in Wonderland ). The number 108 almost fell off its' hinges._

_He heard the rushed footsteps. She opened the door swiftly. He took in her appearance, focusing on her face. Her hair was so short and she hardly had any makeup on. He had forgotten how she looked without it. However, despite the change, her eyes were still lifeless, though slightly widened with surprise._

"_Mr. Madden? How may I help you?" she said, all innocent like._

_Her pretend ignorance enraged him to the level he thought not possible. He pressed his lips together, forming a thin line. Unable to speak yet, he pushed past her._

_She calmly closed the door, and faced him. When he didn't say anything for a while, she asked. "What do you want, Jefferson?"_

"_She… she doesn't know who I am?" his voice vibrated with anger, sadness, fear, "She has a new family."_

"_Who?" Regina asked, staring at him with confusion._

"_Don't Regina… just don't." he said shaking his head._

"_She has a loving family." Regina's mask fell. There was no point in pretending, "I did promise she would want for noting and…"_

"_Except me!" he was pacing around the room now, "We were finished, you and I. You were clear about that," he stopped and turned to face her, fury burning in him like acid, "It was your choice."_

"_It was the only choice." she answered coldly, like it was unimportant._

"_You punished me already!" he took a step towards her, "I spent more than enough time away from my daughter," another step closed, "I paid for my mistakes," now they were mere inches apart. She did not flinch, "Wasn't that enough?"_

"_It will never be enough." she enunciated._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her backwards. She had no magic in this land. He could kill her with his bare hands. It would be so quick, so easy. He slammed her against the wall. Hitting her head hard, she nearly crumbled to the floor. But he wouldn't let her. His whole body was pressing against hers', trapping her. She tried to hit him, push him away, but he was quick. Taking hold of her wrists, he lifted her hands above her head. "Why?" he shouted, "Why just me?"_

_A small clank was heard. A button of her shirt found its' way to the floor. His gaze shifted to its' original place. Her chests were rising and falling rapidly, her black lingerie not leaving much to the imagination. Her royal dresses did that as well, but this seemed more personal, intimate. He lingered for only a moment, but it was a moment too long. Hearing her laugh sardonically, his eyes flashed back to her face._

"_See something you like?"_

"_Answer me!" he cried out, tightening his grip._

"_If you didn't figure it out by now, I can't help you," she defiantly glared at him, "So either finish the job or get the hell out of my house."_

_A knot formed in his stomach. Yet he persisted in his plan, not breaking the eye-contact. He cocked his head and gave her an impish smile, "You think I won't kill you? I have done it before."_

"_I know. But this time, you'd have to kill _me_." she tested him._

_He pushed himself off of her, and with long steps moved far away to the opposite side. He was leaning heavily against the table, his back turned on her. Then he heard it. A snicker, that malicious sound she let out. The Evil Queen mocking him, like he was beneath her. Another subject, another servant. He grabbed the first thing he could, a glass vase from the table and hurled it in her direction. The vase smashed against the wall, couple of inches to her left. He never intended it to hit so close, but he'd lost the little control he possessed. It might have not hit her but the piece of thick glass grazed her jaw. The line of crimson blood soon appeared._

_It was evident from her reaction she never though he would hurt her, physically, that is. He never did either. Mixture of fear and disbelief overwhelmed them both._

_His gaze moved to the hand that did this. His eyes were inspecting it like it was an alien object. Like some demon entered his body and took over. In a way it did. Afraid of it, of himself, he staggered out of her house, keeping his head bowed._

"Damn it!" he threw the phone against the door, breaking it beyond repair.

What was he thinking? Contacting her would have been the worst thing to do. He blamed it on the alcohol. After his breathing steadied, he stood up reluctantly. He should clean up the mess right away. It was better not to leave the evidence of his reckless desires for tomorrow.

"Work, work. I need to work." he needed a distraction. He needed to focus on the designs, to think about the measures and location, stare at the papers, anything.

She was poison, he reminded himself, his poison. He needed to drown those feelings like he did before. And this time he would not let them resurface.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally back. I will not bother you with the excuses. All I can say is that the next chapter won't take this long to update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina and Snow were sitting in the Mayor's office, which technically still belonged to Regina. They had reached an agreement months ago, and now were co-mayors. Snow knew next to nothing about ruling a modern town. All the paperwork made it much, much more difficult. And David was more a man of action. Therefore, Regina grudgingly agreed to help so Snow wouldn't destroy the town she had built. That's how Regina put it, anyway. But Snow knew Regina cared about the town and the people more than she let on. Today, they were to see the model for a new park (previous being destroyed by all the curses and 'family feuds'). It was Regina's idea, partly dating from the time during the first curse.

"Mr. Madden is here." Regina's assistant announced. She was a perky blonde, in her early 20s. The only one brave enough to take the job. Had the others only knew. Yes, Regina was a demanding boss, prone to occasional outbursts but also fair and respectful. Anyhow, they worked well together.

"Who? Get in here." Regina hissed. She started going through the papers as Snow and the girl stood there, confused. When she found what she was looking for she tossed it at Snow, "Jefferson?! You hired Jefferson?"

"I didn't… Not yet. We still have to see the model." she didn't understand what the big deal was. Snow was willing to put aside the fact that he had kidnapped her and as far as she knew Regina had no major conflicts with him.

"We're hiring someone else and that's final."

Snow sighed. This wasn't the first time Regina had trouble sharing, but this time choice was pretty much limited, "We're not. He is only one who has the qualifications."

"No, there is the one who…"

"Turned into a monkey, then killed."

"What about…"

"She is back to being a milkmaid."

Regina fell silent and Snow turned to the girl, "Tell Mr. Madden we are ready for him."

Whereas Regina might have been prepared for the encounter, Jefferson obviously wasn't. He stumbled a bit when he saw both of them, probably because he had the meeting arranged with Snow. Quickly, he recovered and took a seat.

"Mr. Madden." Snow began with a strained smile. It was strange seeing the man. Chills went down her spine when she remembered that night, "First of, thank you for coming."

He said nothing just smiled politely.

"Before we…um…let's go over your CV." she searched for it in the mess of papers. Regina did nothing to help, "Aha! It says here you have a degree in architecture and a course in exterior design."

"Yes." Jefferson cleared his throat," Courtesy of Madam Mayor here." he glanced at her.

"Sadly, a sense of humor was not provided." Regina answered in a casual manner, but Snow saw she was far from casual. And, she suspected, Jefferson was the same.

"Oook." she jumped in, hoping to defuse the tension, "Enough with the credentials. Have you done anything recently?"

"Yes. And I brought the designs of that too…with the CV." that got Snow searching for them. She felt embarrassed a bit, she did not prepare well for the meeting. She should have just told him to drop off the file with her assistant. In her defense, she had thought Regina would participate as well, "I got Storybrooke mapped out. As well as the designs of the house currently being built."

"I see." Snow commented while looking them over. They were really good. This might not be a disaster after all, "Truly lovely."

She passed them to Regina who just skimmed over them and tossed them aside with a humph.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. He took a file from his bag and handed it to Snow. "This is what I had in mind for the park. You will see there are a couple of different ideas to choose from"

What Snow saw really amazed her. She recognized one of the drawings as the one of the Enchanted Forest. The others she didn't. They must have been inspired by some other realms. Regina skimmed through them as well. However, her gaze lingered on one of the drawings. It looked like a castle of sorts. Regina looked over at Jefferson, but Snow couldn't decipher the meaning behind it. The oppressive silence ensued and she felt stuck in the middle of something extremely complicated. But what? She did remember Jefferson from Storybrooke. But there was something familiar about him. If only she could figure out what. "Well, Mr. Madden." Snow stood up, saying the words a bit louder to get their attention, "We appreciate you coming. Expect our call."

"That is, if we decide you're the man for the job." Regina added, not bothering to get up.

Jefferson shook Snow's hand and said. "Of course. It was a pleasure. I'd like to thank you by the way."

"Me? For what?"

"For taking care of Grace in the Enchanted Forest. Not everybody would send soldiers to escort one child to the castle."

Snow had no idea what he was talking about. "I didn't…" a far from gentle nudge and a threatening look from Regina stopped her, "…um…I did my duty?"

"I am grateful either way." he smiled and left the office.

"What was that all about?!"

"Nothing. You were dragging the conversation out."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "What was he talking about? We both know we didn't have soldiers to send all over the kingdom, just messengers."

"He was in Wonderland then, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Snow sighed and helped Regina sort out the papers. But she couldn't let Jefferson's words rest. She remembered when Grace had arrived to the castle, her being one of the first. She had come with her parents escorted by a couple of men Snow had recognized as Regina's black knights. She still remembered it vividly because the council had had a heated discussion on what to do with them. In time however they'd proved loyal…to Regina who was on their side so it all worked out. Which brought her to conclusion that it was Regina who had sent them for Grace. That left her wondering what was so special about Jefferson. "What is the deal with you two?" she asked casually.

"I met him in my early days as the queen."

"Oh. I don't think I've heard that story."

"There are many you have not heard. We're done for the day. Let's go."

Snow really tried hard to place him. Though, in those days she had usually traveled with father. Regina had spent days alone in the palace. And there had never been people around her, especially not young men. Regina had preferred solitude. Actually, now that she thought of it, she did remember something. She had burst into Regina's chambers once upon returning from her journey. She'd seen a man, not a nobleman for he would have known how to greet her properly, sprawled on the sofa. He'd stood up reluctantly, said something to Regina, she couldn't remember what, and bid them goodbye. Snow thought him smug and Regina had been unnerved by him. Or so she had thought. Snow had caught glimpses of him couple of more times since then, remembering his strange hat, "Was he your…"

"Don't you finish that sentence." Regina snapped at her as they were exiting the building. Then she muttered, "But nobody would blame me if I had one."

Snow never pondered much on Regina's marriage to father. He was a good and king, surely a good husband. She rarely thought of those years in general. She remembered them through the eyes of a child, and refused to analyze them as an adult. It was a mistake, she knew. Maybe one day she would be brave enough to try. After all, her parents turned out not to be as perfect as she thought. Snow pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. For now, she knew Regina and Jefferson didn't get along, to put it mildly. But it was time for a truce. If Snow learned anything from being a teacher it was how to deal with stubborn children. In this case, it was clear – make them work together. This project was Regina's idea to begin with and Snow had other things to focus on. No, this time she would not meddle… much. She would let them sort out whatever they need to by themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one was written pretty fast. Is that a good thing? I don't know, you judge. No flashback in this chapter, but definitively in the next one.**

* * *

This was ridiculous, even slightly humiliating. She was the Mayor and the queen, no matter what some claimed. She didn't make house calls. But Jefferson was supposed to deliver the final draft yesterday and he never showed up. Her assistant tried to reach him, she herself left a number of messages. Of course, Snow conveniently pawned the project off on her and focused her energy on some infuriatingly cheerful elementary school task. And that was why Regina was knocking on Jefferson's door, hoping to get this thing moving. The sooner they started, the sooner they would finish.

Regina knocked a couple of times, but there was no answer. However, she heard a noise from the inside and she could swear she saw a movement through the glass. Something was not right. It was unlike Jefferson to hide. If he wanted out of the project, he would have said it directly. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The sight left her in a momentary daze. The house was a mess, like someone had broken in. The sudden onset of panic caused tingling of magic on her fingertips. She treaded carefully through the hallway, stepping over a coat hanger. It was quiet. She entered the living room. Papers were scattered all over. She picked one up and straightened it. It was one of the unfinished drawings. The unexpected bang startled her and she jumped dropping the paper. She headed towards the sound. As she got round the corner, she stopped in her tracks. There was Jefferson on his knees, shaking, surrounded by medicine bottles and pills.

"Jefferson?" she murmured as she crouched beside him.

At the sound of her voice, his head shot up revealing his glassy eyes. In a strained voice he said, "I can't make it. I'm trying but it doesn't work." he suddenly stopped, focusing back on the object in his hands.

Cautiously, she placed her hands on his'. They were cold and she hoped her warmth would decrease the shaking. "Listen to me." she whispered softly. He loosened the grip and she took the object from his hands. It was the anti-anxiety medication. He was having some sort of panic attack, she realized. "Jefferson? I am going to bring you some water. You just breathe and focus on my voice. Can you do that?"

He let out a sound which she took as a sign of agreement. Regina wasn't sure if he was aware that it was her talking to him, but he responded well to her voice which was all that mattered, "You're going to take your medication and everything is going to be all right. Try to steady your breathing." she spoke evenly as she searched for the kitchen.

She returned to find him slightly more calm. She placed a pill in his left hand and a glass of water in his left, "Take this."

He obeyed.

She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he grabbed her by the wrist, "She knows. She's here to torture me." then just as suddenly as he grabbed her, he let go. The fear left her immediately but the bitter feeling that she knew who _she_ was remained. Regina wanted to flee and leave him there, yet she felt obliged to stay. She helped him get up and sat him on the couch. While putting the blanket around him, she noticed markings on his neck. She heard about their origin.

"Evil." he muttered to himself and she couldn't disagree.

"I'll make tea."

* * *

They were sitting next to each other in silence, drinking their beverage.

It was understandable, now that she had a moment to think about it, that he suffered from anxiety attacks. She didn't know much of what had happened in Wonderland, but she knew enough. It was partly her fault. And he knew it, of course. His words were clear to her. Perhaps he blamed her completely, disregarding his own actions and decisions that had led her to it. Regina learned to own up to her mistakes, yet others seemed to ignore their own, especially the ones that pushed her down the road of destruction.

"Why…" he cleared his sore throat, "Why are you here?" there was no malice in his voice.

"I came for the final draft. You were supposed to bring it yesterday."

"Right." he stood up, still wobbly on his feet. Regina didn't react. It was better for both of their sakes, "I'll get it."

He left the room and she took the empty tea cups to the sink.

"What are you doing?" he asked, like he was accusing her of something.

"Washing the cups."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

He slammed the file on the kitchen table, "I am not a cripple." the anger seeping from his mouth made her face him, "I just… I've been stressed out over work and forgot to take the meds."

She wanted to know the details of his condition but bit her tongue. She shouldn't get involved. Not now, "Is that for me?" she pointed to the file.

"Yes." relief was clear in his voice.

She picked it up, "Come to my office tomorrow at 10 and we'll talk details."

It took every ounce of control she possessed to calmly walk out of that house.

She sat in the car, gripping the wheel tightly to steady her own shaking now. For years she blamed him for so many things and would always justify her actions. But now that she saw for the first time the direct repercussions of her revenge… she exhaled audibly. Working with him would be more difficult than she imagined. Her initial plan was to shut him out, give him the cold shoulder, but now it seemed… almost evil. And she wasn't that anymore. At least she hoped she wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Jefferson took a deep breath and knocked on Regina's office door. As he entered, Regina stood up and smiled. "Jefferson, I'm happy to see you're right on time." she sounded surprisingly sincere, a far cry from a person from couple of days ago.

"Yes well. I brought the plan for you to see in 3D." he took out a flash drive, "To make it up for the delay."

He handed it to her and she sat back at the computer. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you have…"

"I said I'm fine." he cut her off. He hated that she had seen him fragile, he hated that she seemed to worry. At his harsh words her face fell and she glued her eyes to the computer screen. He sighed. This was not a good to begin with and he shouldn't be making it worse by creating unnecessary tension, "Thank you. For yesterday. Not everyone knows how to react in those situations."

Her expression softened a bit but she didn't look up. "It's nothing. I've had my fair share of those so."

"I don't need to take them often." he rounder the desk and leaned forward to get the better view of the screen, "I was working a lot and it caught me off guard."

She turned to look him in the eye and they found themselves only inches apart, "Just don't be so callous with your health."

"I won't." he swallowed hard, eyes involuntarily flicked to her full lips. "Details?"

"Yes." Regina cleared her throat, "The design is adequate."

Coming from Regina, that was a compliment. "But?"

"But we don't have the funds. We might have to get rid of this or the towers."

"Oh, come on. Every castle needs guard towers."

His childlike behavior amused her. "it's not like it's a real castle. How about we keep two and…" a knock interrupted her.

"Madam Mayor?" the man who Jefferson thought she had committed was, apparently, not.

"I'm in a meeting."

He eyed the pair suspiciously. "Of course. I will just leave his here, then."

"We will have to reschedule for tomorrow." she dismissed him.

He nodded and turned to Jefferson. "I don't think we've met. I'm Sidney Glass. Are you the artist behind the project?" he gave him a wide smile and went for a handshake

Jefferson looked at the extended hand than back at the man's face. His arms remained crossed, his expression indifferent. "Yes I am."

Sidney caught on his unwelcoming tone and gave up.

Oh, he remembered the genie well. It wasn't the pleasant memory but it sure was an unforgettable one. They might have not met face-to-face but they certainly played pivotal roles in each other lives.

"_Jefferson. I'm happy to see you." she welcomed him. However, she did not sound happy. She sounded like she always did since they parted ways – insincere and indifferent," How's married life treating you?" she added, looking up and down his worn out clothes._

_He felt slightly ashamed, but masked it promptly. "She's pregnant." he announced proudly._

_A shadow of something resembling an emotion passed over her face. It was gone too quickly. "You're going to be a father? Congratulations are in order."_

"_Thank you." he smiled. He was going to be a father soon and the notion already started to change him. For the better. He was making sure his family would want for nothing. His child would not grow up in poverty like he did, "What about you? How's… life?"_

"_It's missing one thing. And you can help me with that."_

"_Oh?" he chuckled. For a moment the thought it was something… something that has nothing to do with her dark magic._

"_Venomous snakes." she raised two fingers, "Two of them."_

"_Not a problem." he uncrossed his arms, "Anything specific?"_

"_Agrabahn Vipers. You've been there before, so it won't be an arduous task."_

"_Agrabah is not what it was when we visited last. It's much more dangerous now." he paused to let the words do the trick, "I want double."_

"_Double?!" she mulled over it. "All right. Let me…" a soft knock interrupted the meeting. She pointed to the window and he slid behind the curtains in a second._

"_Forgive me, my queen." he heard a man's voice, "I failed you. The king still suspects."_

_Jefferson moved a bit to see the man. And what he saw confused him. The strangely dressed man with a turban on his head was holding Regina's hands. And she let him._

"_It's all right, my love." Regina said and hugged the stranger tightly._

_Jefferson stumbled back in bewilderment, hitting the wall. He couldn't look anymore._

"_You should go before someone sees us."_

"_I will do anything for you. I will not fail us again." the stranger persisted. Jefferson could barf at the pathetic declaration._

"_I know." Regina reassured him," Go now. And we shall meet soon."_

_He heard the door open and close. He didn't move. The bizarre event left him paralyzed._

_Regina in love? With a man like that? It was surreal. He didn't hear anything. He saw the curtain move, Regina put a small bag of coins into his hand. Her lips moved but the sound didn't reach him. "What?" he shook his head._

"_I said." she repeated, "This is the first half, the other once you deliver. Can you do it by the end of the week?"_

"_What?" he said again dumby._

"_Are you feeling well?" she looked up from the table, sounding mildly concerned, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"_

"_Who was that man?" he finally gathered his wits._

"_Not an Agrabahn Viper so it shouldn't concern you." she answered coldly without giving him a single glance._

"_Are you two together? Don't tell me he somehow wormed his way into your heart." she chuckled like he said something amusing, "I wonder how he managed to reach the perfection that was your dear fiancé."_

_Her eyes flashed at him. He hit the nerve. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Which part exactly?"_

"_About Daniel." she hissed._

"_Oh that!" he grinned humorlessly, "You put him on the pedestal so high that I thought nobody could reach. And now I see you with that sparkling guy. It's a ruse, right?"_

"_Is it so inconceivable that somebody could genuinely care for me? That there is no scheme, no betrayal of trust?" she knew how to hit the nerve too, how to twist his words, "We love each other. He would do anything for me."_

"_That was not what I meant and you know it."_

"_Oh save it. Only because you cannot fathom the possibility…"_

"_What I cannot fathom is the possibility that you can have any respect for the spineless man who literally worships the ground you walk on. It's a good thing Daniel is not here to see…"_

_The slap on the cheek stopped his rant and blurred his vision. He could feel the hot imprint of her hand forming. His hand went for it but he thought better of it. He refused to give her satisfaction and show pain. He was angry, mostly at himself. For letting the jealousy take over. He didn't have the right and shouldn't have the reason to feel that way. He moved on from her. He didn't actually have anything to move on from. He straightened himself up and fixed his collar. "Well, I'll be off then."_

_She was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring, hurt and anger fighting for dominance. "I expect to see you by the end of the week."_

_He reached for his hat. Already, he was dreading the next encounter. He couldn't deal with her. He shouldn't. He had a good life but every time he saw her it got disrupted. For just a part of a second, he would want to get back to her world. To their world, before everything changed. It would leave him feeling guilty for days. His wife and unborn child didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve them. But he was all they had and it was high time he tried to be worthy of them. "Actually, I will leave the merchandize with your father and be done with it."_

"_Fine. I'll contact you when I require your services again."_

"_Don't." he said with less determination than intended, "We won't be doing business anymore."_

"_Then better make sure you don't screw up on your last job."_

"What is wrong with you?"

"Hm?" he snapped back to present, "What do you mean?" they were alone in the office.

"You're brooding." she noticed.

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking." he focused back on the screen.

"You know what? Technology is great but I have a better idea." she took her coat and waved at him, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Your support means a lot.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jefferson was unnaturally quiet on their way to the site. He was being childish and, as usual, it was both endearing and annoying. Regina had a pretty good idea why but chose not to voice it.

"This is where the park will be."

"The bulldozer is a quite obvious indicator."

She huffed. He was being difficult on purpose. "I know you worked hard on the digital presentation but I believe this will give us a better idea." she took out the tablet, found the design, focused and waved her hand over it then towards the clearing. The full size purplish version of the park appeared, like a hologram from those spy movies Henry made her watch.

She glanced over at Jefferson. He feigned indifference but his eyes grew wide. A victorious smirk graced her face. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist this. Magical and, it was safe to assume technological, gadgets were his passion.

They were discussing ideas while he was unsuccessfully trying to hide a thrill every time she made changes to the design.

"You see. This doesn't have to be so troublesome."

"I suppose we can work together." he shrugged his shoulders, "We are professionals."

"And adults. Most of the time."

He smirked. "Do adults like us eat lunch together?" the words ran smoothly across his lips. He checked the time, "Early lunch?"

Whatever she thought he would say, it was certainly not anything remotely close to this. Her heart skipped a bit, "Um…well…Yes?" yes, this was one of the times she forgot how to act like an adult, "Yes." she repeated more confidently.

"Though, you could have cursed someone into being a master chef."

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't a decent restaurant in this town. But don't tell Granny, she'll ban me for life."

He had no ill intentions but regardless. Defenses rose immediately. "How do you think curses work? Do you think I was given the list of hundreds of people and personally chose every detail of what their lives were going to be like?"

"I didn't give it much thought." he confessed.

"Of course you didn't. Nobody ever does."

"Tell me then."

"It is what the curse does. Almost like an entity separate from myself. Yes, I wanted everybody to be miserable. I made sure Gold was rich, I made sure that Snow and David were separated, that I remembered… that you did too." she paused but he just let her talk. No interruptions. She never before talked about it, "The curse takes what is best in you. For example, David was feeble and barely had an ounce of honor. He couldn't pluck up the courage to be with a woman he loved." Regina let out a sardonic laugh. Her life was just one big irony.

"And I was socially awkward, or so those additional memories claim."

"Exactly. But even the dark curse is not all powerful." that was the little thing Gold conveniently left out. How foolish she was.

"Meaning?"

"It was unable to break that deep, genuine bond. Even in those fake memories, some connection was retained. Like Miss Lucas and her grandmother."

"Or the Charmings."

"Indeed." she said in a low tone.

"Hmm… " he stopped in his tracks for a brief moment.

She looked up at him. "What are you thinking? You have that face."

"What face?"

"The one when you have some revelation and you're up to some mischief."

"Nothing like that. Just reevaluating my life." he smiled and opened the door to the diner.

* * *

Their little meetings for coffee or lunch instantly became regular. He would come every day; they would check the progress of the work. That lasted for about 20 minutes and then they would go on to talk about some little things that seemed like nothing important but for them were a treat, an escape from the ever-present tension in their lives.

"Hey." he came in one day, two days before the opening of the park, "I brought coffee."

But she didn't register him. She was too busy arguing with someone on the phone. "Why aren't you here? I sent _you_ to Boston because _I_ may not be able to cross… you what?!" she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a steadying breath, "While you and the pirate are enjoying your getaway we are working on a schedule here. Miss Swan, bring everything by tonight or so help me…" she looked angrily at the phone.

Emma must have hung up on her. "Is everything all right?" he asked and offered her the coffee.

She looked up at him, anger did not leave her. "This is your fault." she accused, "You with your ideas and changing your mind every other day… it's a stupid playground not a palace."

She stormed out leaving him speechless. He contemplated going after her, demanding the explanation for the attack. Then he remembered who he was dealing with and sat on the sofa drinking the hot beverage in silence.

She returned couple of minutes later without saying a word.

He said nothing waiting for her to start. And she did the moment she finished her coffee. "I sent Emma to Boston to pick the things we need for the park, swings and such. But she brought that drunk pirate with her and they ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The police found his hook in the truck so they kept them for questioning. They didn't want to drive at night and had to stay the night. And of course missed the shipment."

He started laughing. It was amazing how much she put an effort into something she claimed was just a tax.

"Why are you laughing?!" she smacked his shoulder.

"Because you care so much about this. And your perfectionist thing is beautiful." he stopped when he said it, it seemed like he crossed some line. It didn't feel like it but that was irrelevant, "So… since there's nothing to do today I guess I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow." she finished.

"Right." he nodded and headed out.

"Perhaps I'll buy you lunch, it being the last day." she added nonchalantly.

He didn't turn, but he sensed her faint smile. It made him smile too. This was the way Regina would apologize. "Perhaps you will."

* * *

**I'm busy with school and stuff but I have next two chapters planed out and I plan to upload them within 10 days. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

The day finally arrived. And it was very successful. The people were pleased, the children delighted. Boots selling food or entertainment were numerous. Regina wandered off to the castle. She looked intently at the whole structure and it did look almost the same as she remembered.

"_Where are we going?" she whispered. For a while now they were roaming the narrow streets that seemed to be leading nowhere. It was late, almost midnight, only the guards were out on patrol. It was a miracle they didn't run into trouble._

"_We need a place to sleep. Nearly there, turn left."_

_She did and found herself in front of the some sort of royal playground. "I don't understand."_

"_We're here for the night."_

"_What you couldn't seduce another barmaid into giving us a room. I thought you were skilled at that." she commented with evidently forced casualness._

_He inhaled sharply. "This is the exact replica of the castle and the guard houses… only kid-size. The sultan had it built for the prince, a spoiled brat really. He got bored eventually and now nobody is allowed to enter."_

"_Except us, apparently."_

"_I talked to the guard." he gently bumped his shoulder against hers, "He owes me one."_

_Knowing his methods well she smirked. He always had something up his sleeve._

_Simple by looking at her, it was clear she was no longer mad at him… much. So he changed his tone to playful. "Shall I escort Her Majesty to the castle?" he asked bowing theatrically to the ground._

"_I'm tired of castles. Perhaps a guard house would be nice a change."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that."_

_They climbed the ladder and she inspected the area. It was small; Jefferson surely wouldn't be able to recumbent. Despite not being high it had a nice view of the city mosque. Its white marble minarets were illuminating the whole area under the Moon. "Well it has the view."_

"_It sure does. Sit here." he said as he arranged the blankets._

_She sat beside him, the last remnants of frustration ebbing away. It was a warm night. Leaning back, they looked at the stars._

_They were sitting in silence for a while, marveling the beauty of nature when Jefferson spoke up, his voice silvery. "You know there is a story behind every star and every constellation out there."_

_She cocked her head. "There is? I don't think I've heard any."_

"_You should look it up."_

_Regina waited for him to continue but he kept gazing ahead. She swatted him._

"_Ouch! Take it easy. You're stronger that you look." he teased._

"_Then tell me." she ordered playfully._

"_Yeah, yeah. I was joking, you know? All right. See those stars over there?" he pointed to the group of stars but she couldn't tell precisely which ones._

_He slid down leaning closer to her. Their heads were almost touching. He took her hand and guided her index finger over the sky from one star to the next, "And that one there is called Andromeda. You see it now?"_

_She nodded, her escaped lock of hair brushing against his cheek._

"_Good." he lowered their hands but did not let go, "Now the story of human arrogance. Once reigned king Cepheus, with his queen Cassiopeia. Their daughter, Andromeda, was so beautiful her mother couldn't help but boast about her. She went so far as to proclaim her daughter the fairest of them all even more so than the nymphs of the sea. The jealous nymphs went to their master, Neptune, God of the sea, demanding retribution. The great Neptune couldn't say no to his nymphs, and sent the sea monster Cetus to wreak vengeance upon the arrogant queen. The monster ravaged the land, spreading death and destruction along the entire coastline of the kingdom. The desperate king consulted an oracle. He was told the only way to stop the monster's rampage was to sacrifice his daughter to it."_

_Regina shook her head finding the destiny of Andromeda much familiar._

"_Andromeda was then chained to a rock by the sea, and left for Cetus. When the monster charged at the young princess, the hero Perseus suddenly came diving out of the sky, swooping in between the monster and the princess. Riding the winged horse, Pegasus, he was returning from a victorious battle against the evil Medusa,"_

"_Wait a moment. Medusa is alive. I heard…"_

"_That one is. This one isn't." she scoffed, still unconvinced, "Just let me tell the story."_

"_Carry on."_

"_So impatient." he feigned annoyance, "This was long ago. Where was i? Yes, he was returning from the battle when he heard Andromeda's cries. He pulled Medusa's head out of his satchel, a head with the eyes so terrifying that all who looked at them were immediately turned to stone. When the sea monster saw the head covered with squirming snakes it too turned to stone, and sank beneath the waves. Perseus immediately fell in love with Andromeda, and carried her off to be his bride."_

_The silence settled again as his voice trailed off. She felt his gaze on her and turned to face him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. The fresh summer air suddenly thickened. Her heart was beating in her throat. There was that moment again. The moment where they were looking at each other and both knew what was supposed to happen next._

_This time it was Jefferson who pulled back. "The end." he said in a croaky voice and stood up, "You should rest. We're leaving early tomorrow to get the hat."_

_Regina just hummed in response and lay down. In that one brief moment she'd allowed herself to hope that she too could be saved from her monsters. Yet she was not Andromeda and he surely was not Perseus. Perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps the love that could last, true love was not meant for everybody. Or perhaps she was just reading too much into his affection. _

Jefferson did not showed up for the opening. She saw Grace but not him. It was his project in the first place, dare she say theirs. At least he missed Snow's speech about hope new beginnings or something equally optimistic. She didn't know why she expected him to come in the first place. He wasn't fond of the crowd here. But maybe, just maybe it was because he was consuming her thoughts again. She thought of what was and what could be. Any other person would find it appealing but she found it dangerous. She shouldn't have stepped back into that comfortable place that they were in long ago.

It was time she stopped sneaking glances around hoping he would show up and go find her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina watched as David taught Henry to shoot the target with the BB gun. He was quite good at it. Not that she liked her son using guns, however fake they were.

"Poor substitute for fireballs, wouldn't you say?" she heard Jefferson's voice close behind her. He actually decided to show up.

She didn't turn. A smile crept to her face. "Indeed."

He chuckled and she felt his hot breath on her neck. It sent tingles down her spine. Once again her insolent body did not react the way she wanted it to. She turned to face him. Having misjudged their distance she bumped into him. Neither, however, felt the need to step back. Their eyes locked, assuming seemingly impassive expression.

"You're wearing your hair up?" he stated the obvious.

"And you're wearing… colors?" she commented on his light green turtleneck.

"Yes well." he shrugged his shoulders, "It's time I lightened up. We haven't been cursed for almost a year now so…"

She knew he was making a joke, still it wasn't pleasant. Pushing the thought away, she narrowed her eyes and warned lightheartedly. "Don't jinx it."

"I wouldn't dare. I just started remodeling the house."

"I'm glad. It looks like an oversized hovel. You used to have a good eye." he did once, but then that changed. After they parted ways. She often wondered why. Even before he left the portal jumping business behind his hair was unkempt, his clothes were so worn out they almost turned into rags

"I still do." his lips curved slightly upwards.

"The headless hatter! It's been too long." a young man called out as he approached the couple.

"It has. I heard you got your heart back." Jefferson stepped away from Regina and greeted him.

"Sure did. It was an adventure. We should have the unbirthday and celebrate."

"Sure. How…"

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he noticed Regina, "You are the Queen. His…"

"Yes knave." he warned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Heard much about you. When the queen of hearts did that heart thing…" he mimicked plunging one hand into the chest and covering his eyes with the other.

Jefferson fiercely patted knave's shoulder. "Tomorrow. We will celebrate tomorrow."

He finally got the message and left.

She looked up at Jefferson and raised her eyebrow. She had only the vague idea what the man was talking about.

"Long story." he brushed it off but her expression changed to pensive, "What is it?"

"I… may I see them? The scars?" she asked tentatively.

His eyes widened. "Yes, but not here. Come on." he sounded calm. He took her by the hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

Exhilaration filled her entire being. It was almost like they were going on another adventure. Hand in hand, jumping into the hat. Him guiding her through the realms he had visited before or them discovering the unknown ones together. Almost. This time she was going with him into the secluded area, to see the scars her mother had made… when she had left him to rot in Wonderland, separating him from his daughter. Dread began slowly to take over. She shook her head. She was overreacting. If he wanted to hurt her he would have done it already sometime in the last 30 years.

"We're here." he announced, pushing the door open. He flicked the lights on.

Regina straightened her dress and looked around. The dimly lit room was filled with boxes, chairs and various gadgets for the fair.

She turned to him. He was seated on the boxes, looking at her. She saw he was having the same doubts, same questions she did. Was this, whatever this was, something they could let happen? They knew each other's scars, the visible and the invisible ones. This one was special. Revealing it would lead them down the memory lane. And theirs' was full of monsters lurking around every corner. It could easily plunge them into darkness or worse. On the other hand, together they were thrill seekers, risk takers. They walked the thin line of intimacy since the moment they met. Something might happen today and push them over.

Jefferson reached for his turtleneck. This was the last chance to retreat. But she didn't stop him. He pulled it slowly over his head, breaking the eye contact for a second. She never forgot the sight of his lean torso. His muscles were now less defined and he was paler than before. He always was, no matter how much time he spent in the sun. But it was something entirely different that caught her eye. Approaching him, she was mesmerized by the red line on his neck. She neared him as much she could, standing between his legs. With him sitting on the boxes, they were the same height. She hesitantly placed hands on the scars and felt him swallow hard. Regina shuddered as she traced her fingers over it. She couldn't imagine how it felt. Did it hurt? Maybe the magic prevented the pain? It probably didn't. After all, it was her mother who made them. What was she supposed to say? Would the apology make the aching memories go away? Would the line on his neck magically disappear? "If you want me to…"

"No." he stopped her, "You don't have to say it." he knew she wasn't the one for verbal apologies.

She smiled sadly, still hypnotized by the scar. "You don't have to either."

What was it about them that they didn't need the words? Everybody needed them, empty or sincere, it didn't matter. Her heart stuttered in her chest at the mere thought of what she was about to do. She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on the red line, above his collarbone. His head moved, permitting the access. Her lips moved slowly, tracing the carvings, never completely losing the contact with his skin. When her lips reached his Adam's apple, he pulled her away. He looked deeply into her eyes, piercing into her soul. Disregarding the panic and focusing on the prevailing eagerness, he lassoed his arms around her mid-waist and pulled her in. his lips crashing against hers'. He waited for this moment for too long. His hands roamed desperately over her body. He wanted everything and he was afraid that if he stopped he would never get the chance to continue. He shifted a bit and placed her in his lap. She felt the same sensation for she parted her lips allowing him to deepen he kiss. They might have been lost in the moment but that didn't stop them fighting for control. She buried her hands into his hair and forcefully reestablished dominance. Perhaps too forcefully since the next thing they heard was a crack and they fell to the ground. The boxes around them collapsed and their contents fell over them.

"Are you all right?" he asked moving aside what he realized were mostly stuffed animals.

She nodded against his shoulder, letting out a breathy laugh. When she raised her head she met his amused gaze. He tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. She never looked more beautiful. He couldn't help but steal another kiss. As he pressed his lips against hers', he felt her smile forming, spreading from cheek to cheek until she couldn't continue her kiss without pausing for air.

He let out a small laugh. "As much I enjoy you being on top of me, there is something jammed in my back."

"Oh." she got off of him quickly.

When he stood up she handed him his clothes. "Maybe we should go. Someone might come."

"Right." he got dressed and they headed for the exit. Was she embarrassed? Perhaps embarrassed was not the right word. Flustered? He was too. It wasn't like they ever did something like this.

Just as they reached the door she abruptly stopped and then turned. "It's late and I should take Henry home. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll bring coffee." he promised. Still overwhelmed by what had happened, he was just glad she didn't bail. He fought the compulsion to pull her back in. By the way she bit her now swollen lip, he knew she was fighting it too.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope I did it justice. I always struggle with just couple of sentences and I get stuck. That's why it takes a while to update. Oh thank you for reading, you lovely people :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jefferson hesitantly entered Regina's office the next morning. Frantically typing on her computer, she didn't hear him at all. Yesterday he had spent a sleepless night, conflicting thoughts plaguing his mind. His nostrils had been filled with her perfume, his lips still tasted of her lipstick (surprisingly, it was cherry), skin still marked by her kisses. However, he had also had thoughts of whether he could afford to jump into this. Once, a long time ago he would have jumped into anything just for the fun of it. But he was not a reckless mad-child anymore. He had a daughter now; he couldn't bring anyone into her life, into their life if he wasn't sure. And he wasn't. It felt like he had at least five voices in his head, each telling him different yet equally logical things. At one moment he would convince himself that this was Regina and whatever they would try would end like it always did – in failure. At the next, he would convince himself that this was Regina and that every effort they would put into staying away, especially now, would end like it always did – in failure. Their paths first crossed more than 30 years ago and however often they parted, they managed to cross again and again.

Now that he saw her so engrossed in her work, slightly narrowed eyes glued to the screen, he couldn't help but think she looked extremely sexy. And with that image in front of him most of his doubts were pushed aside and he decided it was time he took a chance and lived his life. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

She snapped her head up. "No. Not at all."

He approached the desk and handed her the coffee.

Her expression was indecipherable. She was quiet and, he started to doubt, uncomfortable. "So I brought you this." he placed a bag in front of her, "I forgot yesterday."

She rounded the desk and took the item out. It was a cashmere scarf. Her unfocused eyes softened a bit. "You shouldn't have." she started to fiddle with it, her gaze downward.

He took it from her and wrapped it around her neck. "Well what do you know? It fits." he smiled.

She finally met his gaze. The lavender color emphasized the depth her eyes carried, if that was even possible. It also emphasized its' sadness. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Tradition? Remember our first adventure?"

She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember.

_He tossed the hat onto the ground and indicated for her to step back. The hat started spinning, forming a purple whirlpool._

"_Now we jump." Jefferson yelled against the noise._

_She nodded and bravely stepped forward. He stopped her. "Together!" he took her hand and she followed._

_The jump was exhilarating. Like being in the middle of a tornado yet being hardly affected by its strength. She was screaming, more from adrenaline rush that fear._

"_This was much better that teleportation." she exclaimed when they appeared in what she assumed was a small cottage._

"_Yes." he dismissed her coldly, "First, let's check your magic. It is different here, almost non-existent among humans." He waved his hands like Rumplestiltskin would, "Do something."_

_She looked around the nearly empty room. Then she smirked. She flicked her wrist and Jefferson's hat appeared on her head._

_Her rolled his eyes and took the hat back without even looking at her. "Don't touch my hat. It's not a toy."_

_Being glad she was away from the castle, Regina disregarded his tone._

"_Second, this is a quiet village, they don't like strangers. So keep your head down and keep quiet."_

_She nodded dutifully._

_He came closer to her. How did she not notice before how tall he was? His hands reached for her face. She held her breath. But he reached behind her and put the hood on her head. "Let's go." he said quietly. She felt his palm on her forearm as he guided her outside._

_She didn't see much of the outside since she agreed to keep her head down. She saw a dirt road and, as she peeked couple of times, small wooden houses much different from the ones' in their realm. Then they entered the crowded street, probably the market. People were shouting prices and bargaining all around her. Before she could see more, Jefferson pulled her into one of the stores._

_They found themselves in t__he quaint room framed by shelves filled with strange looking sculptures, vials containing liquids of various colors, candles, books and other odd objects. A jar in which floated a strange yellow creature captured Regina's attention. She got closer, her eyes glued to the beautiful creature. It turned and looked at her. Its eyes were too big for its body. They were like a vortex of green and red. They were saying something to her, she could not understand. Maybe if she freed the creature…_

"_Don't listen to it, child." a rasping voice broke her admiration, "The little bugger's been trying to escape for years."_

"_Oh, I didn't…" she tried to explain to the petite old lady behind the counter._

"_No harm done." she assured her and turned to Jefferson, "And what trouble are you getting yourself into now?"_

"_No trouble. I promise." he grinned innocently and handed her the list, "Just grocery shopping."_

_The lady glanced at the list and shaking her head left the room._

_Jefferson was tapping his fingers against the counter._

"_Why are you nervous?" she asked him._

"_I'm not nervous."_

"_And I am not stupid." she challenged, "What's wrong?"_

_His gaze finally found the way to her. He looked conflicted. "They don't like me here." he admitted, "And the country is at war so I would like to leave as soon as possible."_

"_Being all fidgety and worrying won't make the time go faster."_

"_Neither will you asking questions." he snapped._

_She felt tears forming so she turned her back on him. She blinked them away. The jerk didn't deserve to get upset over._

_The shuffling was heard behind. "Here. Take this girl to some place nice next time. She is too sweet for your ploys." she placed a palm on Regina's arm. Her grip intensify, eyes turned from blue to gray. It all lasted a second before Regina could wrestle her arm back._

"_What was that?!"_

"_Forgive me." the lady said, visibly terrified. She turned and wit her hands shaking handed her a small wooden cage, "This is a lucky cricket." she said and sorrow filled her voice, "You will need it."_

"_We must leave. Now." Jefferson ushered her before she could respond._

_He took her hand and whispered. "Whatever you do, do not let go of my hand."_

_As if she weren't frightened enough. She was rushing with him through the crowd, keeping the cricket close to her chest. Soon she heard someone shout that the Huns were attacking. The panic spread like a wild fire and she squeezed Jefferson's hand tighter as the streets turned into stampede. Regina felt like she would suffocate while Jefferson struggled to reach the safety. As they skipped couple of fences and finally ran into an empty alley, they thought they could catch a breath. But the huge man jumped from behind them, Regina thought him a half-giant. They both noticed him too late and he punched Jefferson right in the jaw. He fell and Regina jumped back with a gasp. He took out his sabre and lunged at Jefferson who managed to avoid the strike and get back on his feet. He looked over at Regina and told her to run. But his eyes pleaded for her to use her magic. And she wanted desperately but she couldn't, she was too afraid to even move._

_With couple of swift moves the Hun was left without his weapon. Jefferson lowered his hands for only moment but it was enough to receive another punch, this time in the stomach. He doubled over. Regina looked at the wooden cage in her hands and __smashed it against the Hun's head. __The cricket lived up to his name and escaped unharmed. __Then all went silent. The man turned and leered at her like an animal. Jefferson tried to interfere but he was easily pushed away. The Hun neared her and his hand settled on her neck, whole body pressing against hers. Tears were welling in her eyes. She shut them tightly, waiting for the inevitable. Then she heard Jefferson shout._

'"_Do not… touch…" he took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he swung, "… __her.__"_

_She was free, her assailant unconscious. Jefferson hugged her then inspected her neck. "Are you all right?"_

_She nodded._

"_Then let's get the hell out of here." he threw his hat in front of them and it started to spin._

_Just as they were about to jump in, a hand grabbed her. She couldn't believe it. How was that man still on his feet? She was angry and tired and tried to push him away. The magic finally worked and he went flying backwards. She didn't see how far for Jefferson pulled her into the portal._

"You mean how you were sulking and acting like a jerk the whole time?"

"It wasn't the whole time… just most of it."

She rolled her eyes, though a smirk escaped her. "Then you are surely referring to the part where we almost got killed."

"That too turned into a tradition of sorts, but no." she knew well enough what he was referring to but he guessed she wanted him to say it, "I meant when we got back. You were laughing hysterically…"

"Because we escaped alive!" she justified it.

"Whatever you say." he waved his hand, dismissing the subject, "And then you saw something caught on my sleeve."

"Our would be-murderer's broach." she added in almost a whisper.

"Yes. A falcon. And you kept it as a remembrance of our little adventure. And we did that every time since then. So why not this time?" he finished casually.

"I also remember why you took me with you in the first place and that you wished it was our last meeting." she insisted.

"But it wasn't. Remember…"

She sighed deeply. "That is the problem Jefferson! We need to stop! We spent too much time reminiscing. Whatever good happened or could have happened is already soiled by our mistakes. Surely you can see that?"

"For the sake of the argument, let's say that I do." he said through his teeth. So this was the time she would bail. He took a step away from her.

"Jefferson…" there's a hint of resignation in her voice, "Don't do that."

"Do what? We had a moment, it was fun. But it was just that. Am I phrasing that correctly?" there was no malice, he made sure of that, "The gift is a trifle, nothing more."

She was studying his every move. "You do understand that this between us could turn into a disaster." she wavered for a moment, "We better nip it in the bud."

"I get it. Really. I had the similar thoughts actually. I'm just glad we are on the same page."

"Are we?" she was still not convinced by his performance.

Jefferson put his hands on her shoulders and dipped his head a bit. "Yes."

"It's safer that way."

He opened his mouth to ask if she was convincing him or herself. But it was better to leave it at that. If she wanted to stay away he would not put pressure on her, if she wanted to be stubborn so be it. "I'll see you around sometimes then."

* * *

**This was supposed to be a short chapter but I didn't want to cut the flashback short. Eventually I will learn how to write happy, fluffy things and fix this :) Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The first part is kind of why she chose not to be with Jefferson (chronologically it would go between chapter 9 and 10).**

* * *

When they were young, every time he took her hand she had pondered on the idea of what it would be like to kiss him. That idea returned when they started working on the project. Before, she could have attributed the desire to youth and sudden freedom from her mother's watchful eye. Now, she didn't know what to think, how to rationalize the thrill she felt every morning knowing she would see him. It escalated the moment she pressed her lips against his skin. Her heart was still racing, even hours after they parted. It was a vaguely familiar feeling, the one she learned not to trust. Feeling which meant that every time something happened that brought a smile to her face, she had to pay for it dearly.

Furthermore, there was that nagging voice in her head telling her that he would betray her again, like he originally did. That he would leave, that it was all part of his new tactic to destroy her. It wouldn't be the first time he fooled her.

"_Regina?" he announced his presence as he sneaked into her bed chamber._

_She didn't want to be around him. She had fled Rumplestiltskin's castle upon discovering of his betrayal. But she knew he would catch up with her. There was no point in hiding. There weren't many private places where she could be alone. He knew them all so she just came back here, hoping it would not be the first place he would look. And it wasn't. Therefore, her initial response to scream in both anger and pain was subdued. And she almost discarded the idea of killing him._

_He kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were shut tight, she couldn't bear to look at him. She just listened to his labored breathing. "I must explain…"_

"_There is no need." she stood up and walked past him, turning her back to him, "You were hired to trick me and then take me on little trips, entertain his naive student. And now I know."_

"_That is not exactly how it happened."_

"_Then how _exactly_ it happened?" she spat out. Right now anger felt easier than anything else._

"_I did come into your life under false pretenses. But I couldn't leave. I wanted to, Rumplestiltskin even ordered me to but I couldn't. That's why he told you everything the way he did. Because I didn't want to leave."_

"_Oh, how honored I am!"_

"_Hear me out, will you?"_

"_Why? So you can conjure up another story? Just don't talk." she wouldn't listen to him anymore. Everything he had ever said to her felt like a lie. The magic was welling inside her. The anger, the hurt made it easily available, burning under her skin. A fireball itching to be hurled in his direction._

_She was standing by the window, eyes fixed on the horizon. The storm was coming, dark clouds approaching. How befitting. She was such a fool, a silly little girl. A month or so ago, she had had a crazy notion pop into her head. They had been on one of their trips, he'd been selling some story to…whomever. And she remembered, it was so clear in her mind, thinking how lucky she was that he never did that to her. That she was somehow special and that he would never hurt her. She laughed bitterly._

_The sound made him shift in his spot. She heard the rustling of the sheets. She thought he would leave or say something, but he didn't. Thus, the silence remained._

_They sat there, both drowning in their own thoughts for almost an hour when he began all of a sudden, "You remember when we started traveling together how rude I was? I didn't want to be around you. It was because I knew that once I got to know you I wouldn't be able to leave." he let out a nervous laugh, "And then I got to know you."_

_He paused. It was her turn to respond. But she refused. She might have been played once, perhaps even twice. But she would not be played again. She would not lose her pride as well._

"_You know… I spent countless nights awake in bed, unable to sleep, trying to work up the courage to tell you the truth. Now I wish I had." his voice catches and he clears his throat, "I will tell you all__. And maybe, despite everything…"_

"_Everything is a lot to swallow."_

"_It is." he agreed and walked up to her. She could feel his presence close behind her, "I think it's best if I left for the day. I will give you time to let this sink in and then we can talk and continue to be…"_

"_What? What are we, Jefferson?" she faced him looking into his eyes, just as red-rimmed as hers, "Perhaps you should clarify because I don't know."_

_He was silent._

"_Certainly not friends. A friend would not do what you did. Traveling companions?"_

_He said nothing, just clenched his jaw._

"_That's what I thought. Well, from now on we will be only occasional business partners. At best."_

"_Just…" he started but was cut off by her cold tone._

"_Your services are not required. Leave before I call the guards."_

_No, Regina Mills was no longer a silly little girl._

She was holding onto that feeling like a lifeline. Like a masochist, replaying the torturous scene in her mind again and again. Perhaps she was one, perhaps she was afraid of another failure, perhaps she was doing the right thing and protecting her heart. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or trust herself with him. It would be so simple if it was that. She didn't trust that she could get another now third chance and with him of all people. If it didn't pan out with her_ soul mate_, what chance did she have with the man who once broke her? What could the two of them possibly have? Certainly nothing long lasting. Granted, they both changed, she assumed and hoped, for the better. But was that enough to unburden their past?

* * *

It's been a week now since they saw each other in passing only and exchanged awkward hello-s and how are you-s. He gave her a smile which never reached his tired eyes. And she was trying hard to push him out of her mind where he seemed to have quickly found a permanent place.

"Mom!" Henry raised his voice and she turned to him, "What's going on? You've been staring at your plate for 5 minutes."

"It's nothing, Henry. Work."

He nodded, was quiet for couple of seconds then asked. "Did you and Grace's dad have a fight?"

"What?" panic crept into her voice, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You've been acting weird ever since you stopped seeing each other."

"No, no, no." she was shaking her head painfully aware that that there were far too many no-s. And Henry was very perceptive, "No. We were just working together, you know that."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I am not sad." she summoned the best smile she could, "How could I when I have you?"

"That doesn't mean that you can't have… a friend. You two seemed like you were."

Regina would have scolded him or rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone if she wasn't so damn proud of him being so much like her. "I don't easily make friends but thank you for your concern. Also, I am the parent here and I should be worrying about you. You too look like something is troubling you. Is it school?"

"The coach asked me to join the basketball team."

"That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you, Henry." she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't think I'll join though." he mumbled.

"Why not?" she asked cautiously.

"What if I'm not good at it? What if the team doesn't like me?"

Regina felt a surge of quilt. He had been alienated for so long during the curse. It was still hard for him to make friends in Storybrooke. People still didn't trust her, not that she could blame them much. But some were reserved around Henry too. "You won't know until you try it, honey. You know, heroes are not just people who fight dragons or demons… or evil queens. Sometimes it's harder to conquer the fear that keeps you closed off. True courage also means to open up and try… well, basketball in your case." she let out a soft laugh. Spending time with the Charmings finally got to her, "My advice is to go for it if it's something you really like." she leaned closer, "And you are good at basketball, I saw you play many times."

That brought a smile to his face. "Thanks mom." he hugged her, "That's a good advice. Maybe you should take it too."

They pulled apart and she narrowed her eyes waiting for what he would say next. He was up to something. Again. And she had no clue to what.

He simply gave her a toothy grin. "I have to call Grace." he ran out of the dining room.

Yes, he was definitively up to something. But that was a problem for another day. Her current problem involved Jefferson and the fact that she cast him from her life. Actually, the bigger, real problem was that she couldn't let go of him. She missed him, she missed him terribly. His silent presence, his company, their little chats. She didn't realize how dependent on him she became. It was so easy with him. They did not have to pretend or try so hard to prove their worth.

Perhaps Henry was right, he usually was. Why not take a chance and try to be at friends? Something more would be unwise, Jefferson too agreed. And she could use a friend, especially someone outside the family. It was decided she would give it a shot. And if he rejected her offer, she would get over it. It wasn't like she would have to see him every day.

* * *

**Any comments? Suggestions? As always thanks for reading.**


End file.
